Candor or Dauntless
by thtdamfangirl4
Summary: The war never happened! The group gets together to play Candor or Dauntless (Truth or Dare faction style)! First fanfic! Hope you like it! I promise there will be Foutris fluff and plenty of laughs! Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1: Time to Play!

**Candor or Dauntless**

**NO WAR. People still do not know about Fourtris, but they are together. Only Christina and Zeke know. Anyways, there was no war so everybody is still alive and well (except Al, cause he killed himself before the war) and they get together to play Candor or Dauntless (the Divergent version of Truth or Dare). So the people playing will be: Tris, Four (Tobias), Christina, Will, Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Eric, Lauren, and Peter. And maybe a few guests in the midst of everything. But only for a short period of time. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I am not Veronica Roth, so I cannot rewrite the end of Allegiant, or take credit for the amazing characters and setting she has created. :(**

Tris POV-

I hear a knock at the door, and I groan. I know it's Christina. She insisted on taking me shopping for Zeke's party tonight. I would rather hang over the Chasm, but she blackmailed me into it. I open the door, and Christina just stands there with her credit card. I roll my eyes, but Christina just grins. There is a hungry gleam in her eyes and her smile is mischievous. I start to get nervous. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask her, my voice on edge. She just laughs and grabs my wrist, dragging me to the shopping complex. Three and a half hours and thirteen stores later, I hold nine bags stuffed to the breaking point with clothes, shoes, and makeup. "Why on earth do I need all this stuff for one party?" I ask. She scoffs, as if it should be obvious. "We're going to a party at _Zeke's_!" She exclaims. I just stare at her blankly, urging her to go on. "That means Candor or Dauntless!" She sighs. "Oh, I've heard of that. I don't know what is is though," I say sheepishly. "But why does that mean I need a bajillion different outfits?" I am confused. "Sorry. I forgot you were Abnegation. In Candor or Dauntless, you have to choose either Candor or Dauntless." _Well, that seems obvious, _I think to myself. Christina continues, "If you pick Candor, you have to answer a question truthfully. If you pick Dauntless, you have to do a dare. If you don't want to answer the question or do the dare, you have to remove a piece of clothing. And it can't be a sock or a shoe. So you need layers." I nod in understanding. Then I think of something. "How do you know we'll play Candor or Dauntless? You've never been to one of Zeke's parties before." I raise my eyebrows at her. "Uriah told me," she says, matching my expression. "Okay, time for the most important store!" She adds, dragging me again.

PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBRK

"No way." I shake my head. "Nuh uh. Not happening. I will not. I refuse." Christina and I stand in front of a lingerie store. "If you have to take off all of your other clothes, you want your undergarments to look nice." She points out. "I don't care. There is no way I'm going in there." I tell her. "If not for everyone else, you have to do it for Four." I groan. I never should have told her about me and Tobias. She continues, "You have to look good for your new _boyfriend_." I sigh, and she just giggles. We enter the store, and 20 minutes later, Christina is satisfied with a thoroughly embarrassed friend with four lacy black/blue/red bras and matching panties, and some of her own. We walk back to our new apartment, and she calls a bunch of our friends. She puts down her phone. "Shauna, Lynn, Marlene, and Lauren will be here shortly. They will also be getting ready with us." Great. More people to see how embarrassed I can get before I explode. Christina and I are trying stuff on to see what looks good when the others walk in. They all have bags, though Lynn looks even madder than I am about this. Christina squeals in delight, and an hour later, everyone else is dressed and helping me pick what to wear. "Well?" I ask, emerging from the bathroom. Shauna and Chris put their heads together and whisper for a minute. Shauna lifts her head and announces, "We love it! It's perfect!" I am wearing a pair of leggings underneath a short, flowy black skirt with a cami and a crop top and a short leather jacket. Plus black wedges and the "undergarments" Chris made me buy. I smile in relief, grateful to be done. Christina looks at me. "Let us see what's underneath." I give her a _No way!_ look, but she holds up four fingers. I glare at her and show them my bra. It is black pushup with dark blue lace. "Happy? My underwear matches." Chris smiles and they all nod. "Makeup time!" Lauren shouts. _Ugh._ Will this ever be over?

PAGYBREAKY

I look at the clock on the wall as Christina's fingers move swiftly through my hair, making it lok however she thinks will look good. _6:45_. Zeke's party starts at seven. "All done!" Chris exclaims, and I whirl around to look in the mirror. I blink a few times, because I'm pretty sure there is no way the girl in the mirror is me. Yet, she moves when I move, and we have similar features. "Whoa…" I breathe. My hair cascades over my shoulders and down my back in luscious blond waves. There is makeup all over my face, outlining my best features, and making my worse ones melt away. I stand up. I am about five inches taller with the heels. "No wonder you chose to work in the salon and be a fashion consultant." I say to Christina, completely awestruck. "Hey, I'm also going to train the Dauntless-born initiates. Don't forget." She winks at me. I give er a quick hug and thank her. Then the six of us leave for the party.

When we walk into Zeke's apartment, all the guys are already there, and I can smell alcohol. Tobias stares at me, gaping. I glare at him and he gets it. Only Chris and Zeke know about us right now, because we only told our best friends. "I saw that," Christina sings in my ear. I elbow her in the stomach. We all sit down, and for a moment, nobody talks. Then, in unison, Zeke and Uriah scream at the top of their lungs, "CANDOR OR DAUNTLESS!" Chris looks at me pointedly. I stick my tongue out her. In all the screaming chaos, Tobias catches my eye and winks at me. I smile to myself. Uriah spins around in a circle, and his eyes land on Zeke. "Candor or Dauntless, brother?" "Like you even have to ask!" "Okay, I dare you to drink a bottle of hot sauce." Zeke looks at me. "Nothing I haven't done before." He grins. I roll my eyes. Uriah comes back from the kitchen with a bottle of habanero hot sauce. Zeke starts to chug. His face gets really red, and ¾ of the way through, his bloodshot eyes start to bug out of his head. People start to laugh, and I join them. I see why people like this game, and I can _definitely_ see why Abnegation doesn't like it. Zeke puts the empty bottle down, and then drinks four glasses of milk. When he can breathe again, he points to me. "Candor or Dauntless, Tris?" I consider this. "Ummmm… Dauntless." I say. Then Zeke grins. He looks from Tobias to me a few times. Oh no. "I dare you to sit in Four's lap for the rest of the game." He says, wiggling his eyebrows. I shrug, and walk over to Tobias and sit in his lap. I fight off the strong urge to smile. Christina and Zeke wink at us, but no one catches it. "Okay….. Peter! Candor or Dauntless?" I ask. "Candor." He says without hesitation. "Pansycake!" I really have to learn how to block out Uriah. "Who is your crush?" I ask him. He mumbles something, and Christina's eyes go wide. "Sorry, didn't catch that." I say, teasing him. "I like this girl named Haley. She's still Candor." I nod. That's why Christina looked weird. She must know her. "Marlene, Candor or-" Peter is cut off. "DAUNTLESS!" she yells. Peter looks taken aback. Then Shauna whispers something in his ear, and an evil grin creeps across his face. "I dare you to dress up like a unicorn, and run around the Pit scream-singing the Pink Fluffy Unicorn song." He wears a smug expression. Marlene says nothing, so Uriah jumps up and runs into one of the rooms. He comes out holding a pink fluffy unicorn costume. I am about to ask, but Chris beats me to it, "Where did you get that costume?" she asks incredulously. Uriah frowns at her. "In the closet." Chris and I exchange looks and agree on _Weird family_. Marlene emerges from the bathroom in the costume, a smile on her face. "Let's do this!" she says. I try to suppress a giggle, but it comes out a little bit. We follow her out to the Pit. She starts skipping and singing her heart out:

_PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS (7X)_

_NOW LETS TEST YOUR KNOWLEDGE AND SEE WHAT YOU'VE LEARNED SO FAR!_

_WHAT COLOR ARE THE UNICORNS?_

We answer with her: _PINK!_

_WHERE ARE THEY DANCING?_

We are all laughing hysterically: _RAINBOWS!_

_USE ONE WORD TO DESCRIBE THE TEXTURE OF THEIR MAGICAL FUR!_

At this point, I am wheezing: _SMILES!_

_PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS (7X)_

_PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON DANCING ON RAIN!_

We run back to Zeke and Uriah's cracking up. I see people on their phones. Obviously, this had been recorded. I suspect it will have a million hits within an hour.

Marlene is still cheery. We sit back down, with me on Tobias's lap. Marlene taps her chin, and her eyes land on me. "Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" "Candor," I reply. "Pansycake!" I glare at Uriah and he shuts up. "Who was your first crush?" My heart starts racing, because it was Four, and I don't want to admit it. Then an idea pops into my head. "I liked this guy, Tobias Eaton. He was Abnegation." I smile. Christina looks at me funny, because I told her Four was my first crush. And she can tell I'm not lying. I feel Tobias gently squeeze my side without anyone noticing. Zeke and Chris look at each other, then at me and Tobias. I look right at Chris and say, "You know the question." "Dauntless." She replies. I scratch my chin in thought, then say, "Go up to the first guy you see in the hallway, kiss him, and ask him to marry you with a ring pop." Zeke goes to get a ring pop. He hands it to her, and me, Christina, Uriah, and Will go out into the hallway. Eric walks by. I shake with silent laughter. Chris runs up to him, kisses him and gets down on one knee. Eric just stares at her in shock. She pulls the ring pop from the wrapper and says, "Eric Whateveryourlastnameis, will you make me the happiest girl on the planet and let me be Mrs. Whateveryourlastnameis?" She gives him the puppy dog face. Then I can't hold it in anymore, and neither can Uriah and Will. We start cracking up, and Eric glances over at us. He starts to look less shocked and confused. "Candor or Dauntless?" He asks, and I just nod, rolling on the floor laughing. He grabs the ring pop from Christina and licks it. Then she breaks down too. Will is the first one to stop laughing. "Wanna play?" He nods to Eric. He shrugs, "Why not?"

We enter the room again, laughing uncontrollably, and Eric follows. Everybody looks confused, and some are glaring at Eric. As I sit back down on Tobias's lap, he asks me, "Why is he here?" We explain what happened in the hallway, and minutes later, even Tobias is laughing. And everyone has decided that this is just a good chance to mess with Eric. Then we explain what's happened so far in the game to Eric, so he's caught up. Chris sits up straight and asks, "Four, Candor or Dauntless?" "Candor," he says, surprising me. Uriah says nothing. Smart boy. "What's your real name?" Christina asks. I get up and Tobias pulls his shirt off. Then I sit back down. "Well, could've predicted that one." Chris says. "Well then why did you ask?" Tobias asks her. "There's a small chance you could have told." She retorts. Whatever. I'm just glad he's shirtless. Tobias looks around. "Shauna, Candor or Dauntless?" he asks. "Dauntless." Tobias grins. "I dare you to let Zeke give you a blindfolded makeover." Shauna considers this. Then she pulls off her skirt, leaving her leggings, shirt, and undergarments. "I probably wouldn't let Zeke give me a makeover even if he could see. If he couldn't, he'd just keep poking me in the eye." She explains. Most of us nod in agreement. "Eric. Pick." She says. Eric looks up, "Dauntless." "You have to let Christina dye your hair and paint your nails bright pink." "Permanent or temporary dye?" He asks Shauna. "Christina's choice," she says, nodding to Chris. Christina smiles evilly. Eric pulls his sweatshirt off. "Will!" He snaps, "Candor or Dauntless." "Candor," Will decides. "PANSYCAKE!" "It's not coming back!" Lynn groans at Uriah. "What's your most embarrassing fear?" Will blushes and says, "Fairies." Everyone starts laughing, and Will just grows redder. Through laughter, Uriah says, "No, THAT'S what makes you a pansycake!" We all groan. "It's not coming back, bro." Zeke says to him. Will just says, "Lynn." "Dauntless. Duh." she replies. Marlene gets an evil glint in her eyes and whispers in Will's ear. Will shrugs, "Okay. Lynn, you have to let all the girls give you and extreme makeover and keep it like that for the rest of the night." Lynn groans, but agrees. 25 minutes later, we come back from our apartment with Lynn dressed in pink and black, in full makeup, and Chris made her hair look even longer, giving it a gorgeous pixie cut look. The guys nod, impressed. And then we sit back down and continue to play.


	2. Chapter 2: The Reveal

Tobias POV-

An hour later, every person there has gone at least twice more, Uriah, Zeke, Lynn, Peter, and Lauren have all thrown up, Tris and I have kissed twice, Will did a rendition of Squirrels in my Pants, Christina and Will played seven minutes in heaven, Eric is pantless, Zeke wears no shirt, Peter is in his boxers, Tris lost her jacket and crop top, and Marlene has just decided to make me her next victim. "Candor or Dauntless, Four?" "Candor." I reply. Marlene smirks. "Are you single? And if you aren't, do you think your girlfriend would mind that Tris is sitting on your lap?" I just tell it straight. "No, I am not single. And I seriously doubt she would mind." Every jaw in the room drops except for Eric, who looks bored, and Tris, Zeke, and Christina are all faking. Zeke just winks at me, and Tris and Christina exchange a glance, and the Tris just smiles. Christina knows how to act. "Who is it?" She asks excitedly. I glare at her and the rest of the group. "None of your business." I snap. They leave it alone for a while. I turn to Eric. "Candor or Dauntless, Eric?" He looks up. "Uhh… Candor." Uriah whispers, "Pansycake," but then shuts up when Eric glares at him. "If you could kiss one of the girls in this room, who would it be?" I ask him. He glares daggers at me, making it obvious that he likes someone here, but I don't care. "Lauren." He says. Lauren looks surprised and a little offended. I kind of feel bad for Eric, but obviously, the feeling isn't mutual, because he turns to me with an angry glint in his eyes. "Dauntless," I say before he can even ask. "You. Tris. Zeke's room. Ten minutes. Whatever you want." He says slyly. I can tell that he thinks she's going to be annoying and ask me a billion questions about the girl I'm supposedly dating, but he's wrong. Sometimes I wonder how he came from Erudite. I shrug, and Tris and I go into Zeke's room and sit on the bed. We talk for about forty seconds before we end up kissing. After what feels like seconds, the door bangs open, and everyone stares at me an Tris, because we just jumped apart after they saw us making out. "I bet your girlfriend would mind that." Someone mutters from the back of the group. "Again, doubtful." Tris says. I look at her and she nods. Then Will looks back and forth between Tris and I, saying, "Wait… So…. Ohhhh… You two are…. Gotcha." The others register his words, and again, most jaws drop. Zeke is grinning at me like a madman, Christina has her hands over her mouth, failing to cover up a wide smile, Peter, Eric and Lynn look disgusted, Shauna is going, "Awww…", Lauren is grinning and shaking her head, saying, "I knew it.", Marlene is just staring, and Uriah is laughing. I frown at Uriah. Tris just says, "Uri, why are you laughing?" "Oh, no. It's not you guys. It's everybody else's reactions." Uriah explains. We nod our understanding. "Well, are we going to keep playing or what?" Tris says. With that, we walk back into the living room. Tris sits back on my lap, and I wrap my arms around her. She leans back and gives me a quick kiss. "Before we continue," Lauren starts, "Can I just ask who knew?" Zeke and Chris raise their hands. Will looks offended. "You didn't tell me?" he asks Christina. "I promised I wouldn't tell anyone!" She says raising both of her hands in surrender. Zeke is currently having the same argument with Shauna and Uriah. I laugh, and so does Tris.

When we finally get back to the game (after many unanswered questions for Tris and I), it's my turn. I look at Tris. "You know the question." She raises her eyebrows at me. "Really? You can't figure out my answer?" "Got it," I say, turning to Zeke. "Go get it." He nods eagerly, comes back with a loaf of bread, and hands it to Tris, "Eat," we say in unison. She eyes it suspiciously. "What did you do to it?" She asks me nervously as Zeke sits down again. "Would I do that?" I ask her. She stares at me. I pretend to be offended. "We didn't do anything to it." I tell her. She looks at Christina, who says, "He isn't lying." Tris shrugs, and a few minutes later, the entire loaf is gone. She blinks a few times like she just got up, and looks at me. "Hiii," she says in a light voice. Zeke and I start cracking up, and Tris joins us. Then we calm down, and Tris says, "What's so funny?" Zeke laughs again, and it takes everything in me to keep a straight face as I tell her, "Oh, nothing. Just an inside joke." Then she starts giggling again, and I stifle some more laughter. Christina ogles at me. "What was in that bread?" she asks incredulously. I look her in the eye and say, "Amity peace serum." She just frowns. "But you said you didn't do anything to it. And you weren't lying!" I nod, "The Amity put it in their bread. in small doses, like one or two pieces, it keeps them peaceful, but a whole loaf will make her loopy for about an hour." I say, then burst out laughing.

Tris looks at me and giggles, "Hi!" "Hi," I manage. Then everyone starts asking her questions, and she answers them. Marlene asks, "What do you _really_ think of Four?" Tris just says, "I think…. it comes after three." At this point, everyone starts cracking up. Tris cracks up too, just because she feels like it. "No, I meant your boyfriend," Marlene wheezes, pointing to me. Tris frowns, then she looks back at me. Her face lights up. "Oh him! Umm…. I think he's really handsome and really sweet, but only to me, and he can be really scary, and he threw knives at me, and he's different, and I don't really get why he likes me, cause I'm not very nice-" I cut her off, "What the heck are you talking about?" "Well, it's true. And she's not very pretty, either, is she?" Peter interjects. I start at him, but Tris gasps. I look at her, and she is smiling radiantly. "I get it now! You're not very nice either!" More hysterical laughter. "Can I finish now?" she asks us. We all nod. "I think he's very skilled, really brave, the perfect model for Dauntless, I think he's really protective of me, and perfect in general. I think….. no, I know, that I love him." She finishes. There are a lot of gasps. Everyone's eyes go wide. I turn her around so she faces me. "I love you too." And with that, I kiss her. Christina starts crying. All the girls, even Lynn, go, "AAWWWWW…." and Uriah joins them jokingly, but smiles at us. Zeke claps me on the back, "Didn't know you had it in you, man!" I grin. Tris is smiling and laughing, and then I remember that she is still on the peace serum. "Guys!" I yell. Everyone looks at me. Tris giggles. I roll my eyes. "Are we seriously done messing with her?" I ask. Everyone grins and shakes their head.


	3. Chapter 3: Peace Serum

**OMG I am SOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in like, FOREVER. Homework, rehearsals, performing arts classes, etc. Sooo… anyway here's chapter three. Hopefully you all like it. I have tried to make it extra amazing since it's been over a month. Oh, and to FactionMixer, I will take your advice. I typed it on my phone the first time, so it was hard to remember. I get lost in writing.**

**Disclaimer: If I were Veronica Roth, would I really be writing Fanfiction for my fellow fanpeoples or would I be doing something good for the world, like recalling Allegiant and rewriting the ending?**

Tris POV

Tobias is staring at me. He's scratching his chin and has an expression on his face that I have seen before, but can't place a name to. I stare blankly at him, my mouth open. I hear someone giggle, and I have the urge to join them.

"She's like a hysterical, giddy puppy." Uriah whispers into Mar's ear as she attempts to regain her composure.

I blink repeatedly, and then laughter escapes my lips. After a few minutes of rolling on the floor with Marlene and Uriah, I suddenly stop when I see Tobias's face. He doesn't look like he's having nearly as much fun as we are. I imitate his face, biting my lip, scrunching my eyebrows, and scratching my chin. Zeke shakes with laughter at my impression, which makes me giggle again. Tobias's eyes go wide and an enormous smile spreads across his face. I brighten, glad to see him enjoying himself.

He grabs my arm. "You're coming with me."

"Take a chill pill." I say, pressing my lips to his as he turns at my words. He pulls away and smirks. "Uriah, you're coming too." He leads the way down the hall, and I skip after the two boys. I hear Uriah whisper, "She sounds like she's five." I twirl around in a circle to see who they're talking about, but there's no one behind me. Strange.

PAGEBREAK!  
I sit in the bathroom with Uriah, waiting for Tobias to come back. I am on a stool in front of the mirror pushing the sides of my face up and down, from smile to frowns, from smiles to frowns. It looks silly. I turn to Uriah and start to peel and pull his face up and down until Tobias comes in with a huge pink bag. I twirl my hair, letting the cool breeze hit my face.

Uriah frowns. "Four, why do you have Christina's makeover bag?" He asks cautiously.

'Four' grins wickedly. "Because you are about to give Tris a 'gorgeous' makeover," he says, putting air quotes around gorgeous. I gasp, excited.

"That's so nice of you to do, Uri," I squeal. Within seconds, Uriah is wearing the same wide grin that Tobias is.

PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKYAYYYYYYAYAYAYAYAYYYYYY!

"Almost done," Jean Paul says in his French accent. Four stands behind him, trying not to laugh. I don't get why. Laughing is so much more fun than holding it in. I'll have to explain this to him later. Right now I'm getting a makeover.

"Nice accent, Uriah," Zeke says, listening in at the door.

I frown, confused. This face doesn't feel nice, but I want to know. "What are you talking about? Uri's in the other room. This is my new French stylist, Jean Paul." I say, pronouncing his name the way he did, with a thick French accent.

"Sure looks like Uri to me." Zeke manages through laughter.

"Close your eyes, just eye shadow and then we are done." Jean Paul commands. I close my eyes and an image of Tobias is clear in my head. I start bouncing vigorously in my seat. The brush pokes me a few times, but I don't care. When I open my eyes, Zeke frolics down the hall, and I hear him announce, "May I present to you all the New and improved Tris Prior."

I walk into the room with a smile plastered on my face. I see jaws drop, and thee spilt seconds later, I hear nothing but laughter. Marlene is rolling on the floor, as is Lynn. I laugh for a minute, but then I stop to ask, "Where's Uri?"

"Here," someone wheezes from behind me. I see him and the smile reappears on my face. I look at Zeke, and then Uriah again. "You're right," I say, cocking my head to the right while I look at Uriah, "he does look like Jean Paul. Just without the beret."

Tobias looks at me, voice full of laughter and eyebrows raised, and says, "Tris, Jean Paul wasn't wearing a beret." I shrug. People are still laughing in the living area, so I join Marlene and Lynn on the floor, stuck in a giggle fit.

PAGEBREAK_TIME_ON_THE_FANFICTION_OF_ME!

Ten minutes later, people are calm. Shauna makes a request, "Can we get back to the game, but everything is for Tris?" I close my eyes and hum Pink Fluffy Unicorns to myself. Tobias says, "I'll speak for her on this one occasion: Yes, yes we can."

In a matter of seconds, we are sitting in a circle, and I am in the center, still humming to myself. "Tris," Will says, catching my attention. I open my eyes. "Candor or Dauntless?"

I tap my chin, trying to think, but all my brain will tell me is _Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows! Tobias is preeettyyyy… pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows! HIIIII!_ "Candor," I sing.

"What is Tobias's real name?" My head stops singing. _Do NOT tell them,_ it says. _Okay, I won't_, I reassure it. I shake my head and remove my skirt. Will looks disappointed.

"What is your middle name?" Lauren asks. "She doesn't have one," Tobias says. Everyone looks shocked. "In Abnegation, it's selfish to think of yourself as worthy of more than two names at most."

I giggle. "Abnegation. That's a funny word." I start singing it in men's opera, and everyone but Uriah cracks up. He joins me, singing the female harmony.

PAGEBREAK

I yawn and rest my head on the couch behind me. When I bring my head up a few minutes later, I find Tobias looking at me lovingly. I glare at him. "It's still not funny." I tell him.

"You would've found it hilarious had it been anyone but you." He says pointedly.

"It wouldn't have been so bad if it hadn't been my boyfriend who coerced me into consuming loopy juice."

"Hey," he says, pretending to be offended. "It's peace serum. And plus, some good came out of it." He finishes, giving me that look again. I look at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"Do you not remember what happened less than an hour ago?" I try to think, but it's all hazy. I look around our circle for help or maybe just a hint. Christina gives me a rocker sign, but with her thumb pointed outward. I frown at her.

Will sighs, exasperated. "That symbol is sign language for I love you." "Okay…." I say, still confused. Then it hits me. I whip my head towards my boyfriend. "Did I tell you I loved you?" I ask him, shocked.

He looks hurt, disappointed. "Yeah, but obviously you didn't mean it if you're so surprised that you would say it."

"T- Uh, Four, that's not why I'm surprised. I didn't say it to you when I wasn't _drugged_," I say glaring at him and then Zeke, who smiles sheepishly, "because I thought it was too early and it would scare you off. I'm surprised you're so happy that I actually did say it."

"Just happy, huh?" Marlene smiles. I look at her. "Tris, do you remember anything?" I think really hard. "Just a French dude, a pink bag, a loaf of bread, and a lot of laughter." I say. "He said it back, Tris." She says softly, looking at me and gesturing to Four.

I turn to him, ecstatic and touched, tears welling up in my eye, which I must say, does not happen often. He gives me that look again, like I'm the only thing in the entire world that will ever matter to him, and it comes flooding back, and it all makes sense. "Really?" I almost whisper. He nods. I lean in and catch his lips with my own. When we pull away about a minute later, we both say, simultaneously, "I love you." I laugh and put my head in his shoulder as he puts his arm around me.

"Yuck," Lynn says. "Can we get back to the game? Two _people_ have gone since Tris 'woke up' and they both chose Candor. We need some Dauntless fun to start happening in here." Uriah and I both grin at the fact that she had to put forth a great effort to stop herself from saying pansycakes instead of people. We all nod in agreement, ready to start the game again.


End file.
